Their Remedy's
by Allijca-TVD-McConnell
Summary: Aimee Morgan had returned to Mystic Falls after the tragic death of her mother only to find the town not what she had expected. She had no idea of the secrets hidden, the beasts lingering and the death taking over. She used to be normal, or so she thought. She met him and her life changed. "My names Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus." He smiled with piercing blue eyes.


**_Chapter1: Welcome to Mystic Falls; Land of Joy-Part1._**

 **(A/N: Hey! Thanks for clicking guys. This story is a love story and follows the story line of The Vampire Diaries but kicks off with Episode:1 Season:2. Though my story mixes things up a bit. I kind of follow of on my own a little. I own nothing but the amazing Aimee-Lou Morgan. ENJOY!)**

Mystic Falls. It had been a little less than 7 years ago that Aimee had left this town due to her father's death and now she was back.

She looked around her at the familiar streets and faces. She had longed so much for her family to return to the town which for held all her childhood memories. She never thought the reason she'd return would be for yet another funeral. She cursed under her breath as she let the memories flow back to her head.

 _"Mommy!" Daniel screamed as his mom tried to pry herself from the branch that stuck through her lung._

 _Aimee shakily began to lean over and caressed her mother's face._

 _"I love you." Aimee croaked with her final breath as her eyes fluttered closed._

 _"MOMMY! AIMEE!" Daniel screamed shaking viciously at his mother and sister whilst tears drenched his dimpled cheeks. "Please mommy! Get up! Aimee wake up!" He begged._

She smiled down at her younger brother.

His long blonde curls were covering his face but he blew them away making Aimee laugh. He looked adorable in his suit. His shirt was white but he was wearing a black tuxedo with a tie and blazer.

She was wearing a black dress that fell to her knees. It was a figure hugging dress made from a beautiful and comfortable material. It had long sleeves which were made out of lace and they ended at her wrists where they met a pair of black, satin gloves. Her blonde locks were back in a high clip and curled into ringlets. Her makeup however was just as beautiful, not hiding her natural beauty. She had the Smokey eye look along with winged eye liner and mascara. Her lipstick was a pale rouge but you could still tell it was there.

She was scared and drenched in sweat. She had been at her father's funeral but her mom was there to hold her through it. She was alone this time. She had nobody to look out for her like she did for Daniel.

Speaking of Daniel, he was tugging, aggressive on her arm for attention.

She knelt in front of him and took his small hands in hers.

"What's wrong sweety?" She asked him as she studied his facial features.

His face was red and you could see small tears glistening far beyond his eyes.

She immediately took him into her arms where he began crying.

"When will mommy come back?" He asked threw his sobs, his voice braking.

"I don't think she will baby." She kissed the back of his head.

What do you tell a 6 year old when they ask about their dead mother. Luckily for Daniel never knew their father so wasn't going through the distraught Aimee was. He knew his father wasn't around and didn't understand but he never questioned it. He didn't grow up with other children so he never understood what a father or father figure looked like. His mother was always moving them around to different towns or cities sometimes different countries. They never questioned why.

She picked him up in her arms and he continued to cry. She walked down the long road leading to the chapel. Immediately she recognised 2 people standing, clad in their funeral attire, outside of the large, glass doors at the entrance of the chapel. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She hurried over to them and Elena clearly recognised her. The last time the two had seen each other Aimee was 7 and Elena nearly 6. Jeremy must have been 4 at the time but weirdly they all recognised each other. Aimee had been in touch with her friends from Mystic Falls over the last month organising her mothers funeral. Elena didn't take any time in taking the upset blonde before her into a tight embrace.

"Hi." Aimee said weakly.

"You don't undertsand how much I've missed you." She pulled back from the hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh me... I'm peachy." She lied as she held back the tears she'd been fighting away for hours.

"You're in denial." She told the girl sternly.

"Hi Jer." She said to the brunnette boy beside Elena.

He did a once over her torso before responding.

"Sup." He said effortlessly.

Elena nudged him but her just walked away.

"He's going through his teenage phase." Elena explained and she nodded.

She put Daniel down and held his hand.

"I'm not looking forward to it." She joked, jerking her head at the infant blonde.

"Oh my god is that Daniel?" She asked intrigued.

"Say Hi to Elena sweety." She said to the infant.

He tucked himself behind Aimee's leg.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"He's being shy."

"He's adorable." Elena knelt before the boy. "I've seen pictures but...Hi." She said to him, waving lightly.

He hesitated before stepping forward.

"Hi." He said with a giggle.

"See. I knew you weren't shy." She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Oh my god is that-" She pointed at someone in the crowd before passing Daniel to Elena and walking over. "My Matty." She said with her arms around the boys neck.

That was the voice Matt had been hearing everyday for the past 16 years.

"Aimesy Waimesy." He took her into his arms and gave her a tight hug. "I've missed you so so much." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh my god it feels so amazing to be back in Mystic Falls." She hugged Matt again. "I'm sorry about your mom...again...Matt."

"I'm sorry about yours." He pulled from the hug. "How are you?" He asked warily.

"I'm dandy." She said with a giant smile.

"She's in denial." Elena whispered as she passed and walked into the chapel.

Aimee let out a soft chuckle before turning back Matt.

"Honestly I'm okay. I couldn't think of anybody better to be with right now." They hugged once more before Matt linked his arm through Aimee's.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

 **-0-**

Aimee was sat beside Matt waiting for the Pastor to call her up to speak. Daniel was beside Elena who was beside her. He was becoming restless and began kicking his feet. They were no tears in the chapel. None. Aimee decided she was to be strong. No more tears. No more pain. No more anger. She was going to be strong for Daniel.

She kissed Matts shoulder and he took it as a sign and wrapped his arms around the blonde. She couldn't hold back. She was trying her hardest. She really was. _Your stronger than this Aimee!_ She gritted her teeth as she smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Matt.

The pastor finished speaking and called Aimee up to the alter.

She hesitancy stood and walked up, once there she was no longer scared. She opened her mouth and she knew then she'd changed. This was a new page to her life. She would no longer fear the morning sun. No longer fear the faces and voices around her. No longer fear her life. She was free.

"I actually don't know what I can say. My mom was the most amazing person I had ever met. She was a strong, beautiful lively woman who was taken to soon. I loved her a lot along with hundreds of others so I'd like to sing this on behalf of my mother." She exhaled deeply as she brought the mic to her lips. The music in the background softly played the instrumental to the song 'I will always love you.' A single tear rolled down her cheek as she began. "If I should stay I would only be in your way. So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way. And I... will always love you, ooh. Will always love you. You." Her beautiful voice rattled through the chapel and everybody watched in awe. "My darling, you... Mmm-mm." She sniffled before starting again. "Bittersweet memories- That is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye. Please don't cry: We both know I'm not what you need, you need. And I... will always love you. I... will always love you. You, ooh-"

 **(A/N: So what do you think of chapter1-part1? Hate it love it? Please review and follow if it's your style. The first part there might not explain everything and might be a bit boring but don't worry not everything is like that. And something I think you'll like is Matt and Aimee friendship. It's heartwarming here but after a few chapters the humour comes in. I don't know how I can put humour in a funeral. Love Alli-Mai xx)**


End file.
